


A Satisfactory Report

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Prompt Fill, References to Torture, blood but it isnt hux or ren's, but not of ren or hux, sex in the workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a voyeur, Ren likes the work he does. They both get off on the interrogations he conducts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Satisfactory Report

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [kyluxhardkinks prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146382894945/sadism-voyeurism-subkylo-hux-watches-kylo)
>
>> Sadism + voyeurism + sub!Kylo. Hux watches Kylo 'interrogate' (i.e. torture) prisoners for information. Can be physically or mentally, but plz no noncon. Afterward, Kylo gives Hux his debriefing while sitting on his dick and explaining his methods in excessive detail. Bonus points if Hux asks Kylo about getting turned on by torture and pretends to shame him for it (Hux is getting off on it too, no way is he serious).
> 
> And this, my friends, is how you fix writer's block.
> 
> Now with [incredible art](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/image/146804865161) by [@artyaourter](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/) (nsfw), also embedded in the fic.
> 
> Also, cause I can't leave things alone, now with a mini-fic in the end notes.

Hux likes to watch.

He always has. Back at the academy, he'd sneak into the observation room during interrogation classes, watch other cadets take their turns working over the “volunteers.” And he would smile, watch as they fumbled, think to himself of how much better it could be.

It's not that he actually wants to be in on the fun.

No, it was always enough to lean back, palm slowly over the front of his uniform, slide a careful hand across the bulge of his dick as he saw the spurt of blood, the flush on the volunteers' faces.

And now, as he stands next to the small room, listens to the faint whimpers that float through the door, he thinks that this is even better. Because now, when the prisoner finally breaks, when it's all over, he won't be alone.

He won't lie on his bunk, stripped from the waist down, hands petting frantically at his dick. Won't arch off the bed alone as he comes to remembered shouts, to half-seen shudders and odd squelches. No, this time, he'll have something much better.

The door screeches a little as it opens, and Hux catches a glimpse inside the room.

Back before, and it seems a long time ago now, back before Starkiller, the room had always been pristine. And Hux had never really been interested in what went on, not then. Because Ren had pulled information from his prisoners without a mark, had wrenched it free from them with his mind, the sheer force of his will. And that isn't any fun to watch.

But now. Well, now it's different.

And the room is bright. There's the warm glow that paints the walls, the floor. And there's Ren, picking his way across a floor speckled in reds and pinks. Hux almost laughs. It's as though Ren doesn't realize what he looks like, doesn't see the wet stain spreading across the front of his chest, doesn't notice the tiny bit of something that's caught in his hair – it might be skin, but Hux isn't sure.

When he reaches the door, finally, finally, slow mincing process complete, Ren glances back. And Hux tears his eyes away from Ren, looks at the other man in the room.

And he smiles.

Ren has _finally_ managed to follow instructions. And the man is still alive. Hux is so proud.

“I have the information you wanted, General.” And it's clipped, curt. Just enough bite that it reminds anyone listening that _Ren_ did the work, that _Hux_ stood outside the door, let Ren get his hands dirty, let Ren walk out of the room, spattered in blood. Hux smiles though, a twitch of the lips, a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Come with me, then, Ren. I'll need a full report.” And Ren's face breaks a little at that, a glimmer in his eyes, a flicker of something deep inside. It's a bubbling feeling, looking at him. A sparking, dancing anticipation, a flirt of something far down that wells up in Hux as he sees Ren lick chapped lips, sees Ren glance down the corridor, lean closer.

“In private?” And Hux nods, feels his cock twitch.

And it's lucky Ren must be just as hard as he is, because it's an awkward walk back to Hux's office, fabric of Hux's boxers rubbing continually across a cock that is quickly going from half to completely hard. If Ren walked just a step faster, he'd be hard pressed to keep up. And it's times like these that he envies Ren his robes, envies him their billowing folds, their loose ripples.

When they finally get inside the office, Hux unbuckles his belt, shrugs out of his jacket, hangs it on the peg next to the door. And then, then he turns back to Ren, catches the man's eyes as they flick across him and away almost too fast to notice.

But Hux sees.

He always catches Ren. And he smiles again. But this time, this time he can feel it twisting his lips too far, can feel them pulling back to show bared teeth. And he slides into his chair, careful, legs spread around his cock, fat and pushing out at his trousers, so much more obvious now that his jacket is gone. And Ren, well, Ren actually makes a soft noise, a jerk of his head around a half spoken moan.

“Hux...” He sighs, takes a step forward. But Hux jerks his hand, a twitch, a flicker of fingers, and Ren stops, sighs again, this time heavy and resigned.

“I think you owe me a report, Ren.” And Hux can feel his stomach tighten in anticipation, his skin sparking, tight.

“You want to know his name, where he's from, Hux?” And Ren almost seems sarcastic, but when Hux nods he swallows, nods in turn. “He's from Corellia. Was a trader before he decided that the Resistance would be a better bet. What a poor choice.” Ren's voice is a little strained, a hitch in his breath with every few words. And Hux laughs, laughs as Ren stumbles over the last words.

“Having trouble, Ren? Is there something bothering you?” Ren glares at him, but Hux just laughs again. “Come around the desk where I can see you better.” Ren steps around, a little thin trail of red brown in his wake. When he finally stands in front of Hux, in front of where Hux leans back in his chair, legs spread wide and back a lazy curve, Hux chuckles again.

“You're a nasty little slut, you know that, Ren?” And Hux pulls out a cigarette from the case on the desk, lights it before he continues. “You're standing there, trying to give me a report. And you can't even get yourself under control enough to tell me a few facts. You're so hard, panting for it, that you can't even do something that simple.” Ren flushes, but says nothing. And that's good, so good that Hux's cock actually twitches at the thought that Ren needs this so much, is so desperate that he'll endure even Hux's derision.

“You're fucked up, Ren.” And Hux is too, knows it, but that's part of the fun. “You're standing there covered in some _Corellian trader's_ blood, and you're so hard you can hardly speak.” His laugh is high, bubbles out of somewhere deep in his groin to push its way out of his mouth like a living thing. “Do you need me to fuck the report out of you, Ren? Is that what you want?” And he takes a long drag, blows out smoke as he palms over his cock, unzips his trousers slowly. Ren's eyes flit from Hux's lips to his cock, and he licks at his own pretty, pretty mouth.

“Hux... I... Uh.” Ren swallows. And it always takes him a moment to say it, always takes him a minute to ask, even if he's panting for it. But he knows the rules, knows Hux will sit there and jerk himself off to Ren's bloodstained face if Ren doesn't ask. “Yes. Yes, I need it, Hux. I need you.”

Hux smiles, slumps a little more in his chair, takes another long pull at the cigarette. And then he motions with the hand not teasing at the head of his cock, a slow wave of the cherry red tip of the cig.

“Well. I'm not fucking you covered in blood, Ren. It's you who gets off on that, not me.” And it's play, a game they know so well, but Ren still flushes, fingers fumbling on his heavy robes. And Hux runs his fingers down his own cock, slow and steady, as Ren pulls of layer and layer, spilling them onto the floor. Hux will have to get a droid in later. He can't have red staining the deck of his office.

Finally, Ren is standing there, cock jutting out, scars livid, hips cocked, slumped a little. And it never ceases to amaze Hux, the way that this incredible man, with his body like that of a hero out of a holodrama, hunches in on himself as he stands before Hux. And he wraps his hands around himself, trying to cover up even as he tries to cup his balls at the same time.

And Hux, sprawled in his chair, thin and soft, has never felt more powerful. Because Ren will bow to him, will bury his head between Hux's legs if Hux asks, wrap those blood flecked lips around Hux's cock. He'll spread himself out over Hux's desk, rut against Hux's boot, let Hux paint come over those beautiful pecs, do anything, every demeaning act Hux has ever dreamed of, just to hear Hux moan above him, to feel Hux's fingers pet over his skin.

That's not what Hux has in mind though.

Not right now. No. Right now, Ren has a report to give. And so Hux just sneers, flicks his fingers.

“Well, Ren? I can't fuck you with how tight your ass must be.” Ren gives a minute shake of his head and Hux smiles, feels his cock jump. “Oh, are you saying I could fuck you right now? Is it that you're already stretched out for me? Oh Ren,” and he snickers, “did you just take that poor man apart with a plug shoved up in that pretty ass of yours? Are you so desperate for it that you fucked yourself with your fingers before going in there?” Ren nods, flush across his cheeks, and Hux beckons to him.

“Get over here then, if you're so ready. Show me that pretty ass of yours.” And Ren is in front of him in a flash, facing away, bending over to show the flared head of the plug that peaks out as Hux parts his cheeks. And Hux feels a flare of something below the pit of his stomach, a sputtering flash of arousal as he thinks of Ren stalking around that room, every shift of his legs pressing the plug into his prostate, every slice of the little knife he carries, loves, shifting the heavy weight inside him.

Hux stubs out the cig on the desk – burn marks lined up in a neat row, casual neglect in perfect order. Then he's wrenching the plug out, and Ren moans in something that might be pain, but might also be need. Hux spins him around then, glances through his eyelashes at Ren's face as he slips a single finger inside Ren's gaping hole.

“Look, Ren. You still owe me a report. So here's what's going to happen. You tell me _exactly_ what happened in that room. Don't leave out a single detail. And I'll fuck you as long as you tell me. I'll help you get rid of this,” and he drags a slow finger across Ren's hard cock, “as long as you keep giving me your report.” And it's a pretty game they play, a lovely dance, as Ren tries to hide how much he needs this, as Hux pretends not to hang onto every word.

“Yes,” Ren breathes, and then he's edging forward, straddling Hux's lap. Hux still has his trousers most of the way on, only his cock, his ass free. But it's enough, and Ren lowers himself down as Hux slides his finger out regretfully. But then Ren's sinking down onto his cock, and it's warm and tight, and slick from whatever Ren used to coat the plug. And Hux gasps, can feel Ren gritting his teeth. But then he digs his nails – too long for regulations, but it's one of Hux's few affectations – into Ren's ass, and Ren gasps, starts to speak.

“He was so scared, Hux. When I first came in there, he just stared at me. And you should have seen it,” Ren breaks off as he lifts himself off Hux's cock, slides back down slow and careful. “He just froze in that chair. I think they've... ugh... started to hear about what I do to them.” And he's got a hand wrapped around Hux's shoulder, is riding Hux slow, so slow. And it's good, but Hux wants to hear more, so much more.

“Come on, Ren. I know what gets you like this. And it wasn't some trader cringing away from you.” Hux thrusts up, feels Ren quake a little around him. “No, it's when you take them apart that you get like this. Do you get hard watching them cry, Ren? Or is it the blood? Is it when you feel it drying on your skin, staining it?” And Hux feels himself, somehow, get harder at his own words, at imaging Ren in that little room. Ren gasps.

“You know what, Hux.”

“Then _tell_ me, Ren. You have a report to give.”

“Fuck.” And Ren almost never swears, but he's still moving so slow over Hux's cock, has to be feeling every inch. “Ok. Alright Hux. I'll tell you. I didn't use the knife, not at first. I slipped inside his mind first. And you should have seen how he shivered, how he cried at that. I can make them see things, you know. His children died before his eyes, his family. But he knew it wasn't real. And that... that isn't as good.” Hux is panting now, knows what's coming next.

“So I pulled out the knife.” Ren smiles at Hux, buries his face in Hux's shoulder for a moment as Hux pulls him down onto his cock. And it's so good, Ren nosing into this collarbone, mouthing wet across Hux's neck. But he wants more. It's a vicious shove of his hips, a snap that finally gets Ren to sit up, to start again.

“I pulled out the knife. And Hux, oh...” Ren's moaning with every word now, “Hux, he cried. And then I drew a line across his chest, and I think he thought that was the worst. A little scratch really, and he started panting at it, panicked.” Hux laughs with Ren as they move together.

“Stupid man. I hope you showed him differently.” And Hux can't help it, catches Ren's lips in a quick kiss, a bite, before he pulls away, lets Ren continue.

“I did. Oh, Hux. I did. He's got the crest of the Order carved into his stomach now. He stopped screaming when I did the inside of it, you know. It's so pretty, Hux. So beautiful against that flabby white skin of his. And he didn't really tell me anything I didn't already know. I think he's just a supply man, runs a small smuggling operation for the Resistance. But. Hux. Oh.” And Ren shifts both hands on Hux's shoulders as he sits all the way down on Hux's cock. And it feels so good, and Hux leans back, imagines Ren with that knife, imagines watching as Ren carved truth from the traders skin. And then he's talking, words spilling out as he fucks in and out of Ren's perfect ass.

“Some time, I want to be in there with you, Ren. I want to watch as you take someone apart. I want to see you get hard, want to see you pant in their faces as you carve lines through them. I want to see you laugh as they beg you to stop.” And Ren moans, loud, needy. “And you know what else I want?” He pauses, waits for an answer.

“Uh huh?” Ren opens his mouth, pants a little, whimpers something that might be a question, but he's clearly past the point of coherence. 

“I want to fuck you in there. I want to bend you over, fuck you as you lean on that little chair. I want you panting in their faces as I open up your pretty, pretty ass. I want them to see how hard you get, want them to know what we're thinking about as they bleed. Would you like that, Ren?” Hux can feel himself loosing control, can feel himself growing harder with every growled word. He wraps a hand around Ren, sure fingers against Ren's cock, and that's it. Ren's back is arching, ass clenching on Hux's dick. And Ren's coming, little gasps pouring out from lips still flecked with blood at their corners.

“Hux...” It's the moan of his name that tips Hux over the edge, the panted desperation as Ren's come slicks over his fingers. And he's tensing up, feels it flutter through him, better than anything, feels himself wrap tight around Ren, tug him down. And the world dissolves for a moment in a whirlwind of heat-slick-sweat-come.

When he finally comes back to himself, Ren is slumped over his shoulder, and Hux finds himself clutching at Ren's back, holding him tight. It's a little disgusting, Ren's sweaty chest plastered to his. But as he pulls back, he smiles up, smiles into Ren's slack face.

“A satisfactory report, Lord Ren. Your work continues to improve by leaps and bounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the absurdly talented [@artyaourter](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/) for being the most encouraging ever and also putting up with me venting about not being about to write. 
> 
> Come bug me about this or anything else [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _Hux can't breathe, chest too tight with excitement, with the thought they're actually doing this, that he's actually going to get this. And as he steps inside the room, he can't help but gasp, the first breath of air since, the moment he stepped out of the lift on the way down to the interrogation block._
> 
>  
> 
> _And there is Ren, maskless, twirling a knife between his fingers, smiling down at the chair, smiling in that odd lop-sided way he has, too-soft lips pooched up and pressed forward. And Hux almost doesn't look at the prisoner in the chair, is too enthralled by the Ren's face. But then Ren nods to him._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Now that the General's here, we can finally begin.” And there's a ripping, tearing sound, and Hux realizes that Ren has wrenched the prisoner's shirt off, simply ripped it from his body. And then there's a spurt of red, and Ren has sunk the knife deep into the prisoner's shoulder._
> 
>  
> 
> _And Hux is panting._
> 
>  
> 
> _It's loud in his ears, even over the prisoner's moans, shrieks. And there's more red, more and more, tiny cuts that only just barely draw blood but most sting. And he's got his hand against the front of his trousers, is rutting against his own palm._
> 
>  
> 
> _And then Ren is next to him, crowding him against the wall._
> 
>  
> 
> _Ren's mouth bites at his, and Hux gasps. And the knife is still in Ren's hand, but Hux bats it away, wrenches Ren's head back by the hair to bite at his neck, to sink his teeth into Ren's beautiful skin. And then he's dragging Ren over to stand in front of the prisoner, stripping off the heavy robes. Ren is hard, so hard. And Hux can put him on display, cups a hand around Ren's cock as he stares into the prisoner's terrified eyes._
> 
>  
> 
> _And it's even better than he expected..._


End file.
